Sherlock x Reader Jealous
by KonanBases
Summary: Sherlock gets jealous when Reader goes on a date with someone else, so he decides to admit his Feelings to her. I am a sucker for jelly Sherlock, so I just had to


You hurriedly make your way upstairs, taking two steps a time.

Throwing open the door eagerly you spot Sherlock in his armchair, long legs stretched as he is almost laying inside it. His bored and annoyed gaze moves from the ceiling to you, letting it travel down on your body for just a second. Everytime you've been out he does that, to find out what you've been doing and to impress you with his deductions. He loves to brag about his skills, and he loves it just as much to see your reactions to his words.  
You would listen with interest and fascination, tell him how amazing he is, and he would feel even more pride about it than usual. John always complains about you complimenting the Detective, saying he doesn't need an ego boost and to be even more of a show-off.  
And Sherlock loves that it wouldn't stop you at all.

It's been a year now since you moved into Baker Street and Sherlock had to admit from the beginning that you are attractive. Even though he is not interested in such things, he still can recognize beauty when he sees it. He didn't let it bother him though.  
What bothered him was that you kept asking him to join during experiments. He kept pushing you away though. You've got no knowledge in Chemistry, and he doesn't need someone getting into his way while he is busy. Though when you had the time for it you would join during cases. For example the "Human Puppet" Case, or "The Eye-thieve"...  
He had to admit your interest in things like Profiling came in very handy. With his ability to read the crime scene to get information and your ability to find out things about the killer's psyche by looking at the victim and crime scene, the way he is acting and living, he is able to solve crimes even faster than before.  
Wich also meant more time without a case to solve. Though, you kept him busy as much as you could.  
Even after more than a year you ask him to go out so he can teach you how to deduce, you ask him if you could solve an old case of his while he gives you some details, or you just play Cluedo together, even though he can be a pain in the ass in this game.  
He appreciates your effort. But with the time you spent together, also his feelings for you have grown stronger.  
It took him weeks to realize what he was feeling. It is not yet love, but it is getting close to it.

He noticed how his gaze moves down on you to study you, not to deduce you and what you've been doing, but just for the pleasure of doing so. How your compliments mean much more to him than other people's, even more than John's.  
He feels more cheerful as well when he makes you smile or laugh, and he generally feels more comfortable with you around.

He keeps catching himself staring at you sometimes, or smiling when he is just thinking about you.  
It is strange, something new to him. But still...it feels...good.

But even though he started to realize what is going on with him, at first he's had a problem with accepting it. First he tried to lock the door of your room in the mindpalace, in hopes it would also keep those nagging emotions away, but the door kept bursting open, and those feelings would hit him with full force.  
So he decided to just...live with it. Those feelings are within him but he'll just ignore them.  
And even though he keeps telling himself he is just ignoring his emotions because being in a relationship is a waste of time, he also has no idea how he should tell you if he WANTS to let you know. He doesn't know what he should say, what you would say if he'd let you know.  
It's definately not typical for Sherlock to shy back and keep something to himself. Sherlock is known to be rude, and to say what he is thinking.

And this is what Sherlock has been thinking about until you so 'gracefully' entered the room.  
His gaze is locked on you now, bored, a little annoyed because of his boredom, but also a bit thoughtful.  
You walk over with a smile, dropping down on the armchair opposite him. Sherlock straightens in his chair, crossing his legs, elbows resting on the armrest, fingertips touching in front of his lips.  
"So?" you ask, eyebrows raising with curiousity. Again his gaze moves down on you, taking in every detail.

"You went shopping with a friend, clothes most likely as you said you want to get new stuff. Though in your opinion you've been out for way too long, so when your friend asked you to go to a Café you agreed, but didn't stay for long. You've found a few things you liked too."  
"All of that is right. How could you tell?"  
"Your arm. There are pressure points since you always let the bags hang over your arm. Also, if you go shopping alone you are wearing headphones, and you don't wear them right now. Wich was a mistake because music is what keeps you calm when you are out for too long. You are partly forcing your smile, wich tells me you are a bit frustrated. If you are out alone you would come back home as soon as it is getting too much. You smell like coffee too, and there are a few pie crumbs on your shirt. But even though there is a bit of frustration you are also somewhat satisfied. Means you found a few pieces wich were to your liking."

There is a moment of silence, then you nod with a grin.

"All of that is right. We've been out the whole morning." you start, resting your head back in slight frustration. "I've found some clothes and also a couple of books I like."  
He gives a gentle nod; of course he is right. And well, it was quite easy to deduce.

"And what've you been doing until now?"  
"I've been sleeping until an hour ago. I was up all night to finish an experiment." Narrowing your eyes you cross your legs too. "Sherlock, you should sleep at night and not during the day. It's messing up your whole shedule. Did you eat anything yet? After all you've barely been eating in the last few days." you comment, your tone almost protective. You can see he is fighting to roll his eyes, lips parting to give a reply, but you interrupt him, knowing what he is about to say. What he always says.  
"You don't get to say no." you quickly get up, halfway throwing up your hands. "'Uh, digesting slows me down.' You don't even have a case." Without waiting for him to say something you walk to the door. "I'm going to bring you something and you'll eat it, even if I'll have to feed you." With these words you make your way downstairs into your flat. You are getting hungry anyway so you will just prepare a bit more like always when you also cook for Sherlock (or Mrs Hudson on some days).  
Sherlock is a difficult person to live with, but ou like to do this kind of things for him. Cooking or just spending time with him, taking care and making sure he's fine.  
Not just because Mycroft would probably kill you if you'll let his brother starve to death, but because, well, you like Sherlock in a 'more than friends' way. Wich is a problem, because Sherlock is Sherlock and these feelings are never going to have a future.

You humm to yourself at that thought.  
Maybe you should try and get over it, go on dates...maybe call your friend and ask her for some help since it's been quite a while since you've last been on a date, not to mention met a normal acting guy. (You've just been around Sherlock and John and at times around Mycroft and honestly, all of them could be a possibly different species.)  
Quickly you prepare everything to cook, turning on the stove and letting it heat up while you cut chicken breast into little pieces.  
Once the meat is in the hot pan with a bit of oil you wash your hands and after that you take your phone out of your pocket to text your best friend about this topic.  
Not even half a minute later you get her enthousiastic reply, telling you she knows a quite cute guy.  
First step done...

After a while you finish cooking, putting meat with sauce and rice onto a plate. Satisfied with your meal for Sherlock you head back upstairs to see Sherlock didn't move in the slightest. You put down the plate on the table in the kitchen where just a little spot has been free, then you walk over to the sulking man in his armchair, kicking his leg gently.  
"Get up Sherlock, meal's ready."  
"(Y/n), you've said it yourself, digesting slows me down, even if I don't have a case right now, I had a small breakfast, I do not require more."  
"Sherlock, I'm gonna shove it down your throat if I have to. Please just eat." You really are worrying about his health.

His intense gaze is fixed on you, silet as he studies you for a moment. Then, after a minute of silence he lets out a sigh, getting up from his armchair. "Fine, but I won't eat much. I have to think."  
"That's okay with me, just eat at least a bit of it." you answer while your gaze follows him as he moves to the table lazily, dragging his feet over the floor.

Just then your phone vibrates in your pocket, signaling an incoming text.  
"Alex agreed to go on that date! Tonight, 6pm at Angelo's." your friend texted you. A grin spreads on your lips at what you read, not even noticing it until you hear Sherlock's deep voice.  
"What makes you smile like this?" he asks. You know he is a quite curious guy, often poking around in other people's business.  
"I've got a date tonight. But it's nothing you care about anyway." you just reply, typing in an 'ok' to text back. Yes, you are a bit excited about this date, because it's something rather new for you after one year without a single date, but you are not as enthousiastic as you hoped you would be. With your gaze on your phone's sceen you don't notice Sherlock frowning with displeasure.  
You? Going on a date with another man? The thought makes his stomach turn uncomfortably and sickingly.  
He doesn't reply, instead shoving another forkful into his mouth, though keeping his gaze on you.  
"So, I'm not going to have time for you tonight. Oh god...what am I going to wear?" you ask yourself as you start heading towards the door, making your way downstairs again to get ready. You need to take a shower, first of all.

While you are in the shower Sherlock frowns down at his plate with displeasure. The sensation that just spread in his belly is making him sick. The thought of you going on a date with someone else? He doesn't like it.

The consulting detective then gets up from the table, walking into the living room where he thoughtfully walks in small circles. He is so deep in thought he doesn't notice John entering the room. The Doctor silently watches his friend pacing, eyebrow raised in wonder and curiousity.

"Something wrong?" John finally speaks up after a moment, snapping Sherlock out of his thoughts. The detective turns his gaze to his friend, pursing his full lips. "Everything is more than fine, John. Mind your own business." he replies rudely, causing John to roll his eyes with a sigh.  
"Just trying to keep you busy. I've just met (Y/n) on the stairs and she told me she's going on a date."  
'Great John, pour salt into the open wound.' Sherlock thinks to himself. Maybe if he finds a good case he can talk you into joining him instead of meeting some idiot. You need a man with intellect, someone who is smart, above others. Someone like him.  
He gets up from his armchair hurriedly to sit at his desk, opening his website on the laptop with determination to find a case.  
But nothing. No interesting cases. Possible affairs, disappeared pets or family members wich try to distance themselfes...nothing that would be worth his time. Sherlock lets out a grunt of frustration.

By now John is sitting in his own armchair, watching Sherlock in silence, an eyebrow raised.  
"Sherlock, you may think I am an idiot, but I can see something's bothering you."  
"I am just in need of a new case..." he lies...kinda. John sighs again, tilting his head slightly, eyes squinted slightly as he studies his friend.  
"It's not about a new case. Usually when you dont have one you never shut up about wanting a new case. It's something else. You've felt fine when I left to see Emma. Did you have a fight with (Y/n)?"  
Silence besides Sherlock's typing on the keyboard.

John thinks for another moment. He noticed Serlock is quite fond of you.

'Her opinions are far more important than anyone else's to Sherlock, her compliments on his talent don't just make him smirk with satisfaction. No, there's something else visible on Sherlock's face everytime (Y/n) compliments him. But what is it? Pride? It's almost as if it makes him happy. ... Wait... the happiness around her, the extreme ego-boosts at her comments, the constant need to be around her...'

Now John realizes it.

"Oh my god. You like her."

Sherlock merely raises his head a little, acting as if he doesn't care about John's words, gaze darting over to the wall in front of him just to have a reason not to face the doctor.

"Admit it, you're not looking for a case, you're jealous because she's on a date. With someone else and not you." John leans forward slightly, sounding smug.  
Sherlocks lips form a small pout, gaze moving to his hand resting on the desk, using his other hand to pick at his fingernails.

"I am not jealous." he finally speaks, rather quietly for his usually so loud, booming voice.  
"Of course you aren't." John replies sarcastically.  
"As you can obviously see I am looking for a case, John. I am not jealous, I don't care about (Y/n)'s ways to spend her evenings."  
"Yeah, you don't care as long as she spends them with you." John is now actively trying to get Sherlock to admit it. The doctor is a 100% sure that he is right about his asumption. Sherlock is acting so differently sometimes with you; more openly caring, he listens to you when you tell Sherlock to do something, even if he tries not to do it, he usually can't resist for long. 

Finally the detective let's out a frustrated sigh, ruffling his unruly curls.  
"I...am not sure about it." he starts, getting up from his chair, throwing his hands into the air in frustration. "Are you happy now, John? I might like her...in a way. I am just feeling so...weird around her. I don't want her to go on this date, I want her to stay here with me." he scowls at the thought of you having a date. "But I do not have sentiments for her. I am married to my job and you know that. Women are not my area and I have no interest in _dating._ "

"Fine then, but if you ever decide that you don't want to loose her you should decide that soon. Because if you wait for too long she will find someone else." John comments as he gets up again from his armchair, wanting Sherlock to think about his words. He leaves the living room to walk upstairs into his bedroom, leaving Sherlock to his thoughts.

The detective's gaze follows his friend until he is outside.  
John was right, if Sherlock wants you to stay on his side he'll have to act on his feelings. Even if it is a strange thought, he'll have to admit to you that he likes you...more than a friend.

Sherlock huffs softly at that thought, still not able to actually believe it.  
Letting out a soft sigh he now concentrates on how to admit his feelings, closing his eyes to go into his mindpalace. He goes through different scenarios, trying to find the perfect way. He wants it to be special for you. His hands are folded in front of his lips until finally his eyes open again and he gets up to walk downstairs.  
He stops in front of the door of 221c, inhaling deeply once, before he finally knocks on the door.  
He waits a few seconds before he knocks again, getting more and more impatient.  
"(Y/n)?" he calls for you. Instead of your door though, the one to Mrs Hudson's flat opens. He turns towards the old lady, eyebrows raising.  
"Ah, hello, Sherlock. Are you looking for (Y/n)? She left for her date 15 minutes ago."  
His mouth opens but no reply comes out.  
'15 minutes?' he thinks to himself. 'She just went into the shower, have I been in my mindpalace for so long?'

"I...uh- thank you Mrs Hudson. You can go back inside." he says, waving her off before climbing up the stairs two at a time. He hurriedly grabs his coat and scarf before running downstairs again. There is no way he will just sit by and let you have a date with some idiot.

He takes out his phone to call John while waiting for a cab to pass by.  
"Yes, Sherlock?" the doctor answers the call rather irritated.  
"John. Did (Y/n) tell you where her date would be?" he asks, finally seeing a cab driving down the street towards him. He holds out his hand to get the cabbies attention while John replies.

"She said she'll go to Angelo's. Why?" Sherlock doesn't reply though, just ending the call. He gets into the cab, telling the cabbie his destination. He could go there, but this is faster.

When the cab stops in front of the restaurant he quickly gets out of the car, practiaclly throwing the money at the cabbie with a 'keep the rest' before he throws open the door. His eyes scan through the people, a few startled by his entrance, searching for you.  
Finally your gazes meet. He lets out a reliefed sigh, glad that you really are here. He walks over to your table, his gaze meeting to the man sitting opposite you, trying to find as many bad informations about him as possible, so he can tell you how this man is not deserving to be with you.  
"Sherlock, what are you doing here?" you laugh awkwardly, glancing at your date to silently say sorry.  
"THIS is your date? I had expected better tastes from you (Y/n)." Sherlock starts rudely, causing your date to let out a growl of anger. "Here I thought you were interested in intelligence, but you couldn't have choosen someone with less brains." Sherlock motions you to get up and follow him.  
You can't believe his words though. How dare he being so rude and ruining your date like this? What did you do to him for him to do something like this to you.  
"Sherlock, shut up. Please leave and we'll talk later." you glare at him, but he seems to just ignore your words.  
"He isn't even single, (Y/n)." the other man's gaze moves to you in shock, hoping you wouldn't believe those words even though they are true.  
"What are you planning to do with her?" Sherlock leans in to the guy with narrowed eyes. "Play with her emotions, use her for things your girlfriend doesn't give you anymore since your last fight? (Y/n) isn't so easy to seduce."  
The man gets up now, glaring back at the detective. He is smaller, though more musculous than Sherlock. "You better keep your mouth shut now, dude." he threatens Sherlock.  
"Alex!" you say angrily, earning his attention, as well as Sherlock's.  
You get up from the table, putting a bill down to pay for your food and drink. You can't believe you've fallen for such tricks. Alex has been so charming and friendly on this date, until now you've had a good feeling about it. But Sherlock is never wrong about his deductions and would never lie about them. So you guess this is over.

You leave the restaurant without another word, pissed, at both, Alex and Sherlock. Although you are also glad Sherlock safed you from a disaster, you are just as pissed that he would ruin your date.

"(Y/N)!" you hear a familiar deep, baritone voice calling for you. Sherlock quickly catches up with you, long legs carrying him along the sidewalk. Sherlock didn't mean for you to be so disappointed. He has just deduced all these things about...Alex... and he needed you to know them.  
You simply ignore the detective, continuing to walk and not reacting to his call. Now that he is beside you he tries to get your attention again, more quiet.  
"(Y/n)?"

He sighs

"Come on, answer me. I was just helping you. He tried to use you for his own pleasure."  
You let out a growl, glaring up at the detective.  
"I don't care what he tried Sherlock, I can't believe you would just ruin my date like that. Why did you even show up there in the first place?" you start getting a little louder. Finally you decided to try and get over your affections for the detective and he just has to ruin it all again.

Sherlock stays silent for a moment, running a hand through his dark, thick hair. Oh how much you'd love to do the same.  
"Please, let me explain when we are back in Baker Street. I swear, I will give you a reason." he replies, and you are almost sure he sounds a bit awkward. What reason would make your detective awkward? You raise an eyebrow as you look up at him, though you just nod as a response.

About ten minutes later you finally are back at home. Following Sherlock upstairs you start fidgeting with the hem of your dress, lifting it a little from where it usually would end at the middle of your thigh. The light yellow fabric is soft, and you walk over to the sofa, not noticing Sherlock's gaze dropping to the free skin above your knees as he turns to you.  
Once sitting you turn your attention back to him, waiting for him to start explaining.

His gaze moves down to the floor for a moment before he sits down beside you, turning his gaze to you.  
"(Y/n)...I really don't know how I should say. You know I am not good with emotions." he frowns, still not very pleased about this. "But if the truth means I won't loose you, then I'll have to be honest with you." He awkwardly rests his hand on top of yours, not meeting your gaze.  
"You know that to me emotions are a waste of time. It is pure distraction, but...a distraction I am willing to accept." You raise your eyebrow once again.  
"You accept distraction when you are trying to solve a case? Yeah sure." you reply amusedly.  
"Well...let's say I'll accept it sometimes. But what I am trying to say is..." 'I like you'... he finishes in his mind.  
"When I am around you I feel strange. My heart starts racing and I feel nervous. I enjoy looking at you when you can't see it because you always look stunning. Just like right now."  
Your eyes widen slightly. Did Sherlock just admit that he fancies you? Well, in his Sherlock way...

"Sherlock...are you trying to say that..." you can't even finish the sentence because it just sounds so...absurd.  
He nods. "That's exactly what I am trying to say.." Sherlock replies lowly, carefully leaning in closer. You can feel heat spreading in your cheeks, breathing getting heavier. Sherlock is so close now you can feel his breath ghosting over your lips.  
"(Y/n)..." he whispers, gazing into your eyes.  
Dilated pupils, hitched breath. You like it. So you return his feelings.  
Finally he closes his eyes, closing the space between the two of you. His lips meet yours and oh, your lips are so wonderfully soft... His hand moves up to cup your cheek, fingers long enough to partly reach into your hair.  
His full lips slowly start to move against your own, soft sounds coming from both your lips.

Gently you wrap your arms around his neck, your mind dizzy. You are overwhelmed. His words and the kiss, finally you get what you wished for for such a long time now.

After a little longer you break the kiss, though your nose still brushing against his, so close you still are.

"I feel the same for you, Sherlock. I have for a long time now..." you whisper affectionately.

A rush of happiness surges through the detective, pressing his lips to yours again. He is happy, finally to be with you, but right now there is no need for words.


End file.
